Rise of The Batter
by TheStressedOrca
Summary: Shou was always an interesting child...and he gets more interesting as he gets older. But one thing is made clear, he will become a hero, he will protect the innocent and eradicate evil, that's his mission. Who cares if he gets blood on his hands? [Mediocre Title, but actually a good story, has elements from OFF in this]


Shou was a very...interesting child, Michiko decided as she watched her two year old son stare at the television screen, not even bothering to play with the toy she just bought him. She knew that he was going to be different when she first held him in her arms. He had this air about him that felt calm and quiet. He never cried and rarely showed any kind of emotion. His skin was whiter than snow, which contrasted with his midnight black hair.

His eyes were like a void, never ending and soul sucking. It made her think of a quote she heard long ago when she was a child, she couldn't quite grasp it, something about an abyss? Oh well, she'll remember when she remembers it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound coming from the T.V. It was pretty regular news, regular for this world anyways, about a hero saving people. You know, normal stuff. But that didn't seem to stand out when her son had turned to look at her. He pointed at the T.V and said six simple words that would stick with her for the rest of her days.

"I want to be a hero."

 **-Line Break-**

A four year old Shou stared at the sight before him, an apathetic look on his face as he watched the three kids pick on another child, a kid standing between them and the poor kid. His head tilted when the defending child put up his fists, looking like he was going to actually fight these dweebs. This made him wonder, he was at such a disadvantage, why wouldn't he just run? That kind of stupidity was going to get him killed. But it was oddly admirable, he had the workings of a great hero.

Shou blinked as he saw the obvious happen. The kid got beaten by the leader's explosive Quirk, which he gave a 4/10 in his mental book. It just seemed a bit….lame to him. But to the uneducated masses, AKA everyone else who didn't have the same brain capacity as Shou, it was awesome and flashy, perfect for a hero. _'Or a villain.'_ He thought as he reevaluated the grade of the Quirk, if it was going to be used for heroism then it was a 4.5/10, flashy, powerful, but also indiscriminate in what or who it hits. Plus it made the kid have a superiority complex, it was going to be fun to see it get broken, more so if it was by his hands. If the Quirk would be used for villainy than it was definitely a 9/10. The destructive power of it alone could destroy cities if used correctly and with the right gear. Plus the Quirk by itself is already pretty evil.

A sniffle broke Shou out of his concentration of analyzing the explosive Quirk. It appeared the kid was crying, having been abandoned by the child he failed miserably to defend. Weighing his options he decided to walk over to the kid. Once he got close he started to look over his features, huh, he was pretty cute for a snot-nosed little brat, which was ironic seeing that Shou was the same age as him. Though he couldn't help but think it as he stared at the child, paying close attention to the poofy green-black hair and the freckles that dotted his cheeks.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me."

The voice made Shou blink as he once again returned to reality. The child seemed to be afraid of him, oh dear, not again. Shou had a bad problem with staring, apparently when a child stares at you with soulless eyes (according to the people at the preschool) it's "creepy" or "uncomfortable" or "nightmare fuel", they were a bunch of pansies anyway.

"I'm not going to." Shou said monotonously as he suddenly helped him up, hoping to calm down the child.'Quick, think of something to start a conversation like regular people do.' His mind said to him in the same monotonous tone. "You're pretty pathetic you know." 'Close enough.'

The kid looked hurt at that, as most kids would react to the truth. "S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Oh-Oh S-" One glare from Shou shut him right up. "I-I take it back."

"Better. Now, I'm Kawaguchi, Shou Kawaguchi, call me Shou." He introduced himself, nodding towards him. "Now you go."

"I-I'm Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya." He said in a clearer tone, good, the kid was getting comfortable with him. Why he was glad for that, he would never know.

Deciding he was done with introductions today, Shou grabbed the kid's hand, inciting a blush from the other child. "Nice to meet you." He murmured as he quickly added. "Want to play at my house?" He asked, the words sounding unfamiliar in his mouth. Then again socializing was for the weak and those who are too dumb to realize the dangers of reality.

Izuku gave him a slow nod. "Sure, but I'll have to ask my Mom first." He said softly, not really believing this cool looking kid was asking to play as a friend and not as a ploy to bully him.

Shou nodded back as he pulled his hand away, shooing the kid away to go get his mother. He watched the kid run off and promptly realized something.

 _'I just made a real physical friend, that isn't immediately creeped out by me.'_ He felt a bit sick at that thought. Friendship was something he wanted to avoid, but somehow he landed himself right in the middle of it. Irony sucks.

 **-Line Break-**

Shou looked up at the bridge, seeing the current giant criminal, who was stupid enough to change into this form after stealing a purse…...in rush hour traffic. The sound of somebody panting beside him alerted his senses, making him glance beside him. "Oh, hello Izuku." He greeted his friend, turning his gaze back to the giant villain, who was currently fighting the hero known as Kamui Woods.

"What'd I miss?" He asked as he looked at the action.

"Nothing much, Backdraft is holding back the crowd, Death Arms just stopped a power pole from and Kamui Woods is- and you're not listening to me anymore." He said as he sighed, seeing that Izuku had abandoned their conversation and started fanboying over the hero, having gone into the crowd.

Crossing his arms he did his usual thing when looking at people with Quirks. The criminal's Quirk would've made for a formidable villain out of him, shame he had to waste it. His head perked up when the hero looked like he was preparing his special mo-

"Canyon Cannon!" A loud female shout broke his train of thought as a giantess seemed to appear out of nowhere, dropkicking the criminal with a lot of force.

"Well that's new." Shou mumbled as he made a mental note to grade the new hero's Quirk. Though his immediate thoughts were that it would be effective against large threats (giant robots were the norm), but in cities like these? Not so great. Looking up at the heartbroken Kamui Woods he sorta let out a chuckle-like sound. "That's the hero life, one big competition no matter how noble you are." He looked at the heroine and shuddered in disgust at the photographers. "At least she's taking advantage of her body..." He mumbled, looking away before he actually vomited. He always found sex disinteresting and just plain...weird.

After waiting for Izuku to finish writing in his notebook Shou reminded them that they had school. Currently they were walking down the sidewalk, having a conversation like they usually did.

"So what do you think about the new hero? Mt Lady?" Izuku asked Shou, who responded with a shrug.

"My grade? 7/10." He confessed to him bluntly. "And heroine Izuku." He added afterwards, shaking his head.

"You're so harsh with your grades."

"A Quirk like that is only good with fighting giant threats, like robots or such, and that's assuming that that's the only form she can transform into. Plus sex appeal is gross."

"I think you're the only person that thinks that..."

"I personally don't believe in 'save people and look sexy while doing it' Izuku. Though many other believe it which is stupid and heroes like her take advantage of that stupidity."

"I don't understand how you want to be a hero."

"Well you don't have a Quirk and you still want to be a hero, which nobody understands." Shou fired back, making Izuku flinch slightly before looking down, staying silent. Shou sighed as he shook his head, not caring if he hurt his feelings or not. He was going to get himself hurt if he kept up this silly charade, that was the blunt truth. Though there was a small thought in his head. He had a strange feeling that Izuku was going to surprise him, and he believed it truely. Damn he hated his brain for feeling this way.

Shou wanted to be a hero to protect those like his mother, and he would do anything to make sure they didn't hurt her, anything.

It was his mission

 **-Line Break-**

Shou stared at his desk with boredom. Honestly he wanted to sleep, he could to, his hat did create an ominous shade over his eyes, effectively covering them. Good thing, people either hated or loved his soulless gaze. Mostly girls liked it, strange, girls would like anything that would be hot to them. Like there was this one clown villain, real creep, killed children for fun. God it was disgusting how he heard some girls drawing sexy fanart. Shou actually gagged at that thought, very traumatic memories forcing their way into his head.

He noticed the teacher talking about how everyone wanted to be in the hero business, with kids going nuts about it. Why did it seem when anything exciting happened everyone seemed to gain a mental disorder and act like a bunch of animals? Scanning the classroom he marked almost everyone there as useless people with useless Quirk. The only real people with potential was ironically Izuku and- he shuddered -Bakugou. God, his lack of respect for him was unbelievable. Though as he learned about Bakugou he changed his grade from his four year old self from a 4/10, to a 6/10. Though this was very reluctant. Yeah he was being biased towards him but he didn't give a rat's ass. Bakugou is one of main reasons Izuku isn't more confident. His ego about his Quirk was sickening enough, wanting to be better than All-Might.

That dream was more hopeless than Izuku's, and that's saying something.

"Don't group me in with these rejects teach." Bakugou's irritating voice rang out, making Shou clench his fist. Even hearing his voice wanted to make him beat Bakugou's teeth in with his bat. It only got worse when he went on another spiel, one that Shou heard so much it became useless nonsense that went through one ear and out the other.

"Oh, Midoriya and Kawaguchi are trying out for U.A as well." The teacher added, making the class, including Bakugou thankfully, before they burst into laughter. This was another reason why these idiots wouldn't be heroes, pick on the weak because everyone else did, at least Bakugou was right about one thing.

"You can't be a hero without a Quirk." Some random side character said.

"W-Well they got rid of th-" Izuku tried to explain as Bakugou went to him. Shou felt the familiar warmth that came with his Quirk and he felt the familiar grip of his trusty bat. In about 2 seconds, he had got to Bakugou and brought down his bat down onto his arm.

Bakugou growled as he felt the pain in his arm and turned to face his attacker, only to meet the cold gaze of Shou.

"Back down before I bash your brains out." He threatened coldly, actually sounding like he'd do it. He probably would.

Bakugou growled at him, glaring at him while Shou glared back, before Shou walked back to his desk, making his bat disappear into his body as he did so. Slowly his gaze turned back towards the clock, tapping his foot impatiently, though he spared as glance at Izuku.

 _'I need to stop protecting him, he needs to learn to fend for himself and gain some confidence! Damn it!'_ He gritted his teeth, still keeping a calm facade. _'I don't want him to get used to me protecting from every single thing that might hurt him.'_ His foot tapped more as everything faded from his view, all the noise becoming mute as he continued his thoughts. ' _Why do I even do it? Pity? Yeah….pity is a part of that. He's like my mother, kind and determined. Too much for his own good. I will protect them. Even if I have to use a few people as stepping stools and punching bags.'_ He saw a image of Bakugou in his head. _'I guess it comes with the job of being a hero. Though none of the heroes would kill villains like I would because it's_ "immoral" _and_ "horrifying" _, well maybe viciousness might actually win this war against criminals. That's my mission.'_ He repeated his own little mantra, taking a deep breath.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed people leaving. Damn, he in his head for a long time. He stood up and left, temporarily forgetting about his friend.

 **-Line Break-**

Shou slowly walked alongside the side of the school, his mind not focused on anything really. Though he did hear something from the dumpster which made him curious. Walking to it he heard a loud bang come from it. His bat appeared in his hand, preparing to attack what was inside. He went to it and reached for the lid, before it flew up and hit him on the chin, making him fall on his butt. Feeling annoyed he looked up and glared at the person that came from the dumpster.

"Buenos dias."

 **-End of Chapter One-**

 **Well, here's my first fic….holy damn this went longer than I expected. Well! This is The Rise Of The Batter! Is that a OFF reference? Maybe!**

 **Just kidding it is!**

 **I made Shou into a Batter-like character, or at least tried to, it's been awhile since I've been around OFF so don't hate me if it's not exactly to your liking.**

 **I tried to make his Quirk something that would allow him to have his trusty bat. So his Quirk is basically this. He can store objects in himself and also increase the the force of impact, such as a bat, to hit harder than it should. So he could punch a wall and he could hit at the force of a freight train, though it would break his hand, so he uses a bat to compensate.**

 **Don't have a name for this Quirk yet (stupid of me I know) I can take suggestions if you want to give them.**

 **Final note: Pairings.**

 **Yes I'm paring Shou with someone, and no it's not a wretched Harem. Those are everywhere and way too overused.**

 **And it's not Yaoi. God forbid I add another one to the f*ck ton of Yaoi fics on here. Jeez...it's suffocating.**

 **Try to guess the pairing I guess? Or do whatever, I don't run your life.**

 **Anyways, this author's note has been going on long enough, so see ya! He**


End file.
